Merry Christmas!
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: Noah and Dawn recall when they first went out, and give each other a present. Sierra also wishes Noah a creepy Christmas! Secret Santa gift for TheQueenofBooks1000!


A/N: From the Total Drama Writers' Forum, I was the Secret Santa for TheQueenofBooks1000! I hope you like it :)

Edit: Very short, I know, but hopefully it was enjoyable.

THIS TAKES PLACE AT PLAYA DES LOSERS, EVEN THOUGH IT SUNK

_Italicized letters indicate a flashback._

* * *

Noah wasn't a fan of Christmas. He wasn't blatantly obvious about it, because hey, everyone loved gifts, but he just wasn't too fond of the holiday. Especially because of how annoying people like Cody and Bridgette and others would come caroling to his door, and honestly, Noah slammed the door in their faces every time.

Now, Noah sat on a carpet with Dawn, his girlfriend, watching the fireplace as if it were a television.

So, how exactly did a sarcastic bookworm like Noah manage to snag a girl who believed in all the stuff he didn't? Well, for starters, Dawn was the only person to even buy Noah a gift that looked like it took time to pick out.

Or maybe a new wristwatch wasn't too effort-filled, but in his book, it sure was, especially when it was compared to a dirty sock that Geoff gave him for Christmas.

* * *

_"Merry Christmas Noah!" The moonchild said after Noah answered his door. Noah rolled his eyes, thinking she'd be another person to add to the nuisance list._

_"Yeah you too...uh..."_

_"Dawn." She supplied. Noah retained his apathetic expression._

_"Real nice sweetie." He replied, and was about to shut the door before Dawn handed him a present tied with a giant blue ribbon._

_"I think you'll like it." Dawn told him and winked. Noah shut the door, only to re-open it two seconds later._

_"Wait...how did you know my name?"_

_"It was all over your aura...sweetie." Dawn said and walked away, chuckling. Noah was a bit confused, as well as creeped out. He set the present on his bed and scanned over the card, which read:_

_"Dear Noah,_

_Merry Christmas! Here is a little present I picked up for you, and I think you'll like it (Well, I **know** you will)._

_Love, Dawn._

_P.S. Your aura seems good enough. I'd be interested in reading your palm one day."_

_Noah was now more creeped out. He opened the box, which contained a watch. Nothing too fancy, but it was probably a bit more expensive than most things._

* * *

"Hey Noah?" Dawn asked, her head nestled on Noah's shoulder. Noah looked at her with an expression as if to say 'Yeah?'

"Do you remember the first time I officially met you? Last Christmas?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Noah responded.

"Because it's almost been one year." Dawn said.

"Basically an anniversary?"

"Yeah." The petite blonde replied whilst smiling. Noah loved it when she smiled. It was kinda like seeing a flower open up, to put it poetically.

* * *

_"I find this to be complete bullshit, but I-"_

_"-came because you wanted to see if I could read your palm or not?" Dawn finished Noah's sentence for him. Noah was still semi-creeped out by her._

_"Just do your make-believe Wiccan stuff." Noah sighed and took a seat. Dawn took his hand and traced the lines of it, and closed her eyes._

_"It seems that you will be...a doctor. With a kid. And a wife." Dawn said. Noah looked up._

_"A wife?" He asked. Dawn nodded. "Who?"_

_All Dawn did was wink._

* * *

"Happy anniversary and Merry Christmas." Dawn said, handing him a box. Inside of it was another watch. This time, it was a bit fancier than last time, and engraved in it was _"To my favorite sarcastic bookworm!"_

"Thanks." Noah smiled, and gave her a bracelet. He wasn't going to give Dawn a present until Christmas, but, since she gave him his present, Noah figured he'd give it to her early as well. "Stay here."

Noah left the lobby and took the elevator to his room. Riding with him was Sierra, who was currently drooling over a picture of Cody. Noah felt bad for the guy. How did he manage to put up with a girl like this? "Merry Christmas Noooaaahh..." Sierra said with a huge creeper smile. Noah widened his eyes and tore down the hallway once the elevator door opened. She was the reason why Noah didn't leave his room very often.

Upstairs, Noah grabbed a bracelet. It was a simple turquoise bracelet, since Dawn had told him that turquoise was her favorite color. She had said it reminded her of the beautiful ocean after a storm.

Quickly, Noah made his way downstairs, opting to take the stairs, just in case Sierra was in there to creep him out again. Noah came to the lobby where Dawn was sitting on a chair, greeting people as they walked by. "Hi!" She said to DJ as he walked by, who, in turn, replied with a "Hey Dawn."

Noah took a seat beside his girlfriend. She turned around. "Hello!" She greeted cheerfully. He put the bracelet on her lap, which Dawn picked up. "It's beautiful." She admired it, and slipped it onto her delicate wrist.

"Merry Christmas." He said as she held her wrist out, still looking at it.

"Thanks Noah. Merry Christmas to you too." She said, and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
